


Nnngh

by sh33pish



Series: Mike and Erik - Killer Boyfriends [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dismemberment, Drug Use, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mind Manipulation, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Serial Killers, University, Urination, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28367727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh33pish/pseuds/sh33pish
Summary: Mike and Erik survived their youth in the mountains and start a new life on campus but the world and their favorite pastime just won't leave them alone.This is the second installment of a little serial killer story I started to write a year ago.
Relationships: Michael Sullivan/Erik Stevenson
Series: Mike and Erik - Killer Boyfriends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077521
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

Roy was searching his room in the large residential building. His parents had dropped him off at the university some moments ago, now driving into the city to find their hotel. They planned to go out to eat the next day together, but for now, they had left him to fight for himself. His anxiety was getting out of hand, making him jittery and his vision fade. Cold sweat was covering his skin, while he walked through the building, he had been led to by a nice young advisor, who unfortunately had left him at the front door, after explaining something Roy's brain hadn't been able to process. His hand wandered into his pocket where he kept a little tchotchke to soothe him. It was a bracelet, he had made under his therapists instructions and it was supposed to help him focus. Pulling his two heavy suitcases and with his large backpack firmly pressed against his weak body, he knew he was getting close to his physical limits. The cold sweat was mixing with the really necessary one, his skin exuded due to the unusual workout, and his legs trembled due to his anxiety of not finding the room in time before he would definitely pass out. He felt his dark curly hair stick to his neck, getting matted down even further, his backpack made his his jacket up, pressing the collar into the sweat, turning it sticky and wet.

At long last he reached the room. 333. A memorable number at least, but he didn't care much, because he could feel his bladder make itself known. Hopefully he was first. He didn't know how to survive meeting his new roommate in his sweaty and disgusting state, also he wanted to go through the bathroom with his disinfectant before he touched anything there.

When he opened the door, the room behind it was dark and a little musty smelling. He couldn't see a thing and let his hand wander along the wall until he found the light switch. It felt weird and from his pocket Roy took a disinfectant wipe to clean the switch and his hand, before pressing it down.

He wasn't first in the room, that much was sure. His roommate had been there before. One of the beds was all crumpled up and a backpack leaned against one of the desk chairs. Worst to Roy was not the disarray the bed was in, or the fact, that he wasn't first, but the smell coming from the duffel bag resting in front of the closet next to the entrance. It wasn't just sweat but general dirt. The clothes smelled moldy and a little metallic also the whole pile reeked of cigarettes and alcohol and something else, he couldn't quite place. Since the room was small and long, there wasn't much distance between the two beds lining the sides of the rooms and his nose picked up the same smell coming from the used bed.

He panicked a little, took his inhaler out and used it. Then he scolded himself inwardly for not even making it one day without the medicine, since he had promised to cut down on the habit. Putting his luggage in front of the other closet, that stood straight across the other, he carefully moved towards the second bed. It fortunately was still wrapped in the cellophane the cleaners had put around, which made Roy relax a little. Only when he stood there while his backpack still made his shirt stick to him further, he noticed the urge again now pressing heavily in his bladder.

Setting his backpack down on the floor he carefully walked over towards the door, he suspected leading to the shared bathroom. With another disinfectant wipe he carefully opened it, only to be surprised by the light flooding the room. In his nearly blinded state he could see the window wasn't open but the blind wasn't shut and then he saw his roommate for the first time.

A tall skinny man was lying in the bathtub, that was way too short to accommodate his long body, so his legs were dangling out of it. He was fully clothed in worn black clothes, wearing a black long sleeve under a dirty old band shirt showing a nearly faded round logo with a zombie's head inside it. On his feet at the end of the ridiculously long skinny legs in torn black jeans, he wore his shoes, some sort of worn out hightop sneakers. The head of the young man was covered in long dirty hair, that was probably blond but so greasy, Roy couldn't say for sure. His left hand resting on the outside of the tub was partially covered in tattoos, the other Roy couldn't see clearly, because it was in front of the man's face, holding a cigarette and mostly obscured by the back of the man's head.

To say Roy was appalled by the sight of the man was an understatement. He had hoped for a fellow tech student to be on the nerdy but hopefully cleanly side, but the guy resting in the tub, looked like complete filth to him. Now he discovered the jar standing next to the tub. It was filled with ashes and old cigarette buds, so this seemed to be the guy's preferred smoking place. Roy was furious. Not only was smoking banned in the rooms, but the whole campus, minus some distinct areas, was supposed to be smoke free.

He was about to close the door again and walk out to get someone from the property management, when the face was turned back a little. Suddenly two unsettling green eyes looked at him, checking him out upside down, since the guy hadn't even had the decency to turn around properly. The man didn't comment just watched Roy, who suddenly felt very threatened and discouraged by the gaze. Against all better reasoning he felt the urge to introduce himself first, since the other had been there before.

“Ah... hi, I'm Roy Edelman... you, you must be my roommate?” He tried to sound self-assured and casual but most of the words fell from his mouth meek and jumbled up.

“Hi Roy, name's Mike.” The man in the tub casually started to sit himself back up, dragging his long legs close to himself and getting into a sitting position inside the tub.

“Oh... ah... I... can you... leave the bathroom, I... I... need to... uhm.” He tried to keep eye contact but now, the right way around, the green eyes had grown even more intense, seemingly looking beneath his skin, discovering all of his various shortcomings.

“Gotta shit?” Mike kept on smoking, while pointing towards the toilet with his unoccupied hand: “Go ahead.”

“Ah... no, I... I need to... take a leak.” Roy murmured and felt the heat rise into his cheeks.

The nearly unhealthily skinny man started to grin, while he turned so he could watch the room, letting his long legs dangle over the side of the tub: “Just use the toilet then.”

“... uhm, can... can you just leave... me alone?”

“Nah, this's the only room without a fuckin' smoke detector.” As if to prove his point the man lit a new smoke on his last, watching how Roy started to fidget with an unsettling smirk on his face.

“But... oh, I... I'm not... I...” He stumbled over his words, inwardly screaming the other should just leave and let him go to the toilet, before he reported him to the house management.

“Come on, Roy”, Mike's pronunciation of his name felt wrong, like his whole being was something he liked to toy with: “Ain't like I never seen a dick before. 's like pissin' in a public toilet.”

“I... I never... I... don't...”, the worst about the whole situation was how his body started to cramp up and he felt his bladder lose control for a second, squirting a small amount of liquid inside his boxers.

Roy hurried over towards the toilet, opening his fly but his bladder decided to cramp back up, making it impossible to start relieving himself. He stood there for what felt like ages, panicking at the situation. Never had he ever been under so much pressure just using the toilet, he was sweating profusely, feeling watched the whole time, while his bladder simply refused to work. He barely ever used public restrooms and when he had to, he mostly went into the closed off cabins, ignoring the urinals. Inside him everything screamed to make the other man leave, but he didn't manage to get a single word out.

“Huh... thought you gotta go.” He suddenly felt hot breath against his ear, smelling the cigarettes more strongly, a cold hand suddenly caressing his sweaty neck and for a second he felt like he had been pinched: “You shy?”

Then he heard something, he didn't want to hear in that moment. A fly was opened and he suddenly saw a large cock, aiming for the toilet bowl.

“Imma show you how it's done.” Mike started to relieve himself into the toilet bowl having absolutely no qualms about him watching.

His urine was dark and stank of alcohol, but the worst thing was the smell of sweat and unwashed genitals suddenly penetrating Roy's nose. He felt weird, somewhat dizzy but the sounds of the stream hitting the water, slowly reached the part of his hyperactive brain that was responsible for making him clench too hard to pee. The cramp slowly loosened and suddenly he was urinating too. Embarrassment was flooding his system, while he watched himself jerkily empty his bladder into the bowl, splattering the rim sometimes. Mike soon shook his cock, leaving splotches on the seat too, before zipping himself up again.

“Well done.” An unwashed hand suddenly rested on Roy's shoulder, making him shudder, which made more urine stain the seat.

He hadn't noticed, that he had started crying at the abuse, but now, feeling overwhelmed by all of it and the prospect of having to stay in the room with this roommate for an entire year, he broke down completely, loudly wheezing and wailing in the bathroom.

“Gotta aim. You're makin' a mess.” Mike grinned, lighting something, that didn't smell like a cigarette, blowing the sour smoke into his face.

Immediately after losing the battle against his bladder, his body lost all strength and he sank down on the floor, where he saw new and old splotches of piss. A shudder went through him again and Roy started to heave, suddenly puking into the toilet bowl in front of him. He felt new sweat covering him, fusing his shirt even closer to his skin. His body was weak and he was forced to rest his head against the dirty toilet seat while more and more vomit left him in waves. When the cramps subsided his tears came back heavier again and he cried until he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

“He still lyin' in there?” Erik asked, after he had kissed the tall blond and grabbed a good feel of his behind. 

“Probably. Haven't checked.” Mike toweled his hair dry, after exiting the gym shower. 

“Let's hope your plan works out.” The tall redheaded man stretched, drying himself off and smirking, when he was hugged from behind.

“Your roommate?” Mike asked, nibbling on the other's earlobe, a task for which he had to stretch considerably since the other had grown even taller over the summer.

“Not here yet.” Erik shrugged, turning around and kissing the blond again: “Now stop that shit, before somebody comes in.”

“It's fuckin' noon. Nearly no one has been trainin' 'cept our sorry asses, 'cause you insisted on it... even though we're gonna be here later anyways.” Mike muttered, putting on a fresh pair of jeans. 

“You gonna wash your clothes at last?” Erik asked, his eyes betraying nothing to an unsuspecting onlooker, close to no emotion getting displayed on his face. 

“Yeah, so stop complainin'. Also, you're the one who fuckin' jizzed into nearly all of my shirts... possessive asshole.” The tall blond pulled a clean long sleeve over his heavily tattooed arms and stuck his tongue out when his head emerged from the shirt. 

The door to the locker room opened and a younger looking guy entered, carefully scanning the room and noticing the two tall young men getting dressed, giving them a short nod. 

“Like what you see, fag?” Mike taunted, grabbing his crotch through his shorts as if to show it off. 

The newcomer vanished disturbed towards another part of the room, where he couldn't be seen by them anymore. 

“Calm the fuck down, Mike.” Erik sighed, but the glimmer in his eyes betrayed how amused he was by the other's action: “Wanna go grab somethin' to eat?” 

“... not really, but I gotta go to the laundromat before goin' back to check on Roy. So, food stand?” He suggested, stretching again, before picking his stuff up. 

They left the gym, Mike letting his long hair air dry. The weather outside was still pleasant enough, even though summer was clearly ending, fall making itself known with a little cool wind mixing into the still humid air. At a truck Erik bought three veggie burgers and fries, covering the latter in all kinds of sauces, before following the lanky young man towards the laundromat. Drinking his protein shake and devouring the first two burgers, the redhead watched how Mike started two machines full of his laundry. When the blond had finished his chores, he forced the third burger into his hands. 

“Eat.” 

“But...”

“Eat. Muscles need food too.” 

Mike didn't complain more, carefully eating the burger while they waited for his laundry to dry. 

“You think he's gonna go to management?” Erik contemplated, emptying his protein shake in a few big gulps.

“Course. If he gets a chance. He's a weak nerdy dweeb.” Mike said in between chewing the burger. 

“Hope he ain't gonna shoot the whole university up then.” The redhead started to laugh, reveling in the memory that would have been scarring to most people.

“He ain't got the balls for it. Proper upbringin' and shit... probably can't even shoot...” 

“City folk...” Erik stretched: “You planned the trip?” 

“Come on, the fuckin' semester ain't even startin' and you're already thinkin' of goin' back into the mountains.” The blond man sighed and shot a young woman eyeing them curiously a menacing glare. 

“Ah, no not that trip... the other. Tomorrow, after the whole first semester meetin' shit.” He grinned and stuffed his face with a handful of fries. 

“Oh, oh yes. Gonna visit Edgar again? Or do you wanna go south?” 

“I don't care but we haven't seen all of the states yet.” He winked and Mike got the idea. 

“Yeah, maybe you're right.” A shit-eating grin spreading on his face before he opened his phone, showing the redhead a picture of a brunette woman holding two babies, a heavily tattooed blond man standing behind her. 

“Shit, they're growin' so fast.” Erik looked at the two children, something like wonder in his eyes: “I... we coulda moved closer.”

“No. Too much contact. Ty's gotta stay hidden until the documents are changed completely.” Mike whispered and then stood up to throw his laundry into the dryer. 

“How long you think 'til your dweeb is back to his senses?” Erik helped him, muttering the sentence under his breath. 

“At least two hours. I hit him up with a pretty good dose.” 

Mike had been incredibly angry at the university when he learned him and Erik wouldn't be sharing a room, even thought they requested it a few times. The university claimed their majors were never put together since they didn't share too many courses. Also Mike had finished a lot of the math, the other still needed, in high school already. Since the blond wasn't satisfied with the arrangement, he had fathomed plan after plan of how to get rid of roommates until Erik could move in with him. It had led to him illegally search through the university's database to find out information about their respective roommates and now his own game was in the works. 

Erik followed him into his building, where they soon entered Mike's room. The tall redhead joked about the room number, not for the first time, claiming it was half the way to the devil. Mike grinned at the comment, before entering the room. He kept the blinds shut, but opened the windows, letting fresh air in. He had emptied his makeshift ashtray before leaving and already tidied and sprayed air freshener in all of the room. Now he let the duffel with his clothes fall back down in front of his closet. Erik snuck a look into the bathroom, where a unconscious young man was lying in puke and piss. 

“He's still out cold.” The redhead chuckled: “You're too fuckin' good at shit like that.”

“Yeah, he already takes a shit ton of pills against his anxiety and he had a few breakdowns before. Otherwise this wouldn't work.” Mike laid down on his bed, grinning when the other climbed over him, starting to kiss his chin: “Thought you gotta work soon.” 

“Still got time to fuck you once.” Erik hummed, pushing the shirt up, caressing the pecs on the thin but muscular upper body. 

“Then hurry, I gotta keep watchin' him. And air the room out... can't have it smell like dick.”

Despite his talk, Mike couldn't hide how needy he was. A wanton moan escaping him, when Erik cupped his package through his jeans, which made the latter smile, quickly removing his pants and shirt, crawling down the bed, whereby he removed the black jeans from long skinny legs. Mike's erection sprung free, blush against the white skin of his stomach. 

“You're so perfect.” Erik kissed the soft skin close to the cock and then caught the lubricant Mike threw over to him from the inside of his nightstand. 

“You wanna woo me or fuck me?” The blond had lifted himself a little on his elbows, to watch what the other was doing, before suddenly letting himself fall back down again, covering his face with his palms, when two slick fingers entered him at once.

“Both. Always.” A grin spread over Erik's face, when he pushed the legs in front of him further apart, letting his fingers glide over the spot that made the other drip pre cum. 

“Inside. Now.” Mike instructed and Erik heeded the command, shoving his hard cock inside slowly but determined. 

The blond man cursed under his breath, while his legs spread on their own, letting the other slide further into him. His hands moved over to the broad back, pulling the huge body above him closer, kissing the redhead hungrily until they both were panting. Every shove of the slick cock inside of him, made him shudder and soon his eyes rolled back inside his head while the flimsy bed frame squeaked and knocked against the closet behind it. A low grunt came from Erik, before he started to pump the blond's cock in rhythm with his thrusts. Mike felt his whole body tingle and the world suddenly shrank, only the redhead and his lust filled gaze remained in focus. A few more hard thrusts and Erik came inside the other, letting himself sink down on top of him, trapping Mike's cum in between them. 

“Shit... now I gotta wash again...” The blond grinned, but kissed the other tenderly: “I fuckin' love you.” 

“Me too.” Erik answered the kiss in kind, letting his lips kiss along the sharp line of Mike's chin that was covered in the faintest blond stubble: “Gotta go to work now... Mike, lemme go.” 

“Yeah, just one moment.” Mike still had his legs wrapped around the other, trapping him against and inside him. 

The redhead kissed him again, before he moved back out of him, slapping his ass for good measure: “Shit... I wanna stay and fuck you 'til you can't walk anymore.”

“Now I'm gettin' homesick... shit. When did we turn so gay?” Mike laughed, using one of Roy's wipes to get the cum off of his chest, handing it over so the other could do the same. 

“Dunno. When I molested you in the school toilet?” Erik smiled brilliantly, capturing the other's lips one last time: “Now, let the nerd suffer so I can go back to fuckin' you all day and night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and they're back. Short and sweet for a first chapter. I need to get back into writing them. (and probably finish some of the other things I'm writing...)


	3. Chapter 3

Mike watched the redhead leave and cursed his own body for the sudden loneliness spreading inside him. He still leaked hot cum and already missed the fucker that left him with the mess. Unbelievable. Quickly he tidied the rest of the room and opened the blinds. Letting it look like nothing weird had happened. He got out of the room afterwards, walking downstairs to where a bored man sat behind a desk, checking his phone under the counter. 

“What's up, 333?”

“Hi, Maurice”, Mike read the little name tag: “I think my roommate's somewhat out of it. He wasn't feelin' well when I left and now he's lyin' on the bathroom floor.”

“Oh”, Maurice looked up, kind brown eyes scanning Mike more closely from under a mob of kinky black hair: “Doctor needed?”

“Dunno, but I... can you come check on him? He was a bit weird before”, Mike admitted putting on a slightly disturbed look, one he had seen other people aim at him, and Maurice nodded, putting a sign on his desk that he would be back soon. 

The two entered Mike's room, that looked tidy and airy and all in all perfectly normal. Carefully Maurice approached the bathroom, looking at the boy on the ground. 

“God bless...” The black man got down on his knees and shook Roy a little: “Mhh, doesn't respond. What's his name?”

“Roy, Roy Edelman. He didn't get much further”, Mike knelt down too, moving Roy into the recovery position, careful not to touch his bodily fluids. 

“You can do first aid?” Maurice looked impressed and disgusted at the same time.

“Not much”, Mike shrugged and then carefully shook the boy too: “Roy? Wake up, Roy.”

Slowly the young man on the floor began to move, his eyes opened and the predicament he was in dawned on him. After getting aware of his state, he saw Mike kneeling above him and hastily crawled away. 

“YOU! Get away from me.”

Mike looked over at Maurice trying to convey confusion and it seemed to work because his reaction mimicked the blond's, while the latter just raised his hands: “Sorry, I still dunno what I did.”

“You know very well what you did. Smoking in the bathroom and then... then you didn't let me... in peace...” Roy started to huff and Mike threw him the inhaler he had picked up from the floor, which the other didn't manage to catch, but since Mike had aimed for his body the thing fell into his soiled lap. 

Maurice watched Mike, who shrugged: “I dunno what he's talkin' 'bout. I've been in the bathroom, yeah and then I left, 'cause he egged me on to get out.” 

“Well, don't smoke in the bathroom” he just said, scratching his neck, his gaze drifting back to the other “... do you need help?” 

“No, I... I'm just a bit dizzy.” 

“You sure you don't need help? Can you call someone to talk to about what happened?” Maurice asked, wording it as carefully as he could.

“I... my parents are still in town”, he said and then looked down, taking his state fully in for the first time: “I... uh... can you leave and let me shower?”

“Yeah, of course”, Maurice said, watching Mike quickly get up and come back with fresh underwear and towels for his new roommate, he carefully put both on a clean shelf next to the small mirror. 

The two men left the other inside the bathroom, closing the door behind them. 

“Man... that guy's weird.” Maurice said, frowning, shaking his head. 

“Lucky me”, Mike muttered, pulling his long blond hair haphazardly up into a knot.

“... can I be honest?” 

Mike turned around and looked at the other man, who was only a little bit shorter than him but probably weighed a good hundred pounds more. 

“I thought you're gonna be the … weird one, but, well... sorry.” 

“Yeah, I get that a lot. It's the... look”, the blond grinned and then sighed: “Shit, now I really wanna smoke.”

“Oh, you do?”

“Yeah.”

“Really, cigarettes? Isn't that, like, illegal?”

“Here, yeah, think”, Mike admitted, sighing even harder: “You gonna rat me out?”

“No, I... wanna have a safe place for it?” Maurice said, looking a little bit agitated before he calmed down again.

“'Course.” The blond smiled brilliantly and followed the young black man out of the room and over to the stairs. 

“Don't tell anyone though”, they climbed up until they reached the last floor, where they walked to the end of the hallway, getting into the supply closet. 

With a key, that was hidden under one of the large cupboards, Maurice opened the window fully, stepped onto the window ledge and pulled himself up onto the roof. Mike followed him, noticing the fire escape under the window. 

“So that's why there's a keyhole.” 

“Yeah, but in an emergency you're supposed to break the window.” Maurice grinned and then showed Mike the sparse furniture, comprised of four camping chairs and an old folding table, standing on the flat roof of the building. 

“Wow, nice view and a good spot”, Mike grinned, looking at the multiple butts of more than just cigarettes lying around: “So that's what you're doin' to stay relaxed at the desk?”

“Mostly my friends and coworkers”, Maurice scratched the back of his head again, seeming a little hesitant, before he looked over at Mike: “I can trust you though?”

“Hell yeah! Thank you, you're the best”, the tall blond fell down on one of the chairs and then produced a blunt: “I mean, I'll share if you wanna? Like a peace pipe?” 

“... heck yes”, Maurice smiled and sat down next to him, taking the blunt from Mike's hand: “To findin' roommates on the floor.”

“To never findin' him like that again. Man, I'm scared, he's gonna flip”, a lot of effort went into the following full body shiver, that seemingly ravaged the blond's body but it was well worth it.

“Maybe he's got some kinda condition?”

“Let's hope he's just stressed with movin' in”, Mike muttered convincingly anxious.

A few hours later Mike was back in his room. Roy had left to probably do laundry but beforehand he had cleaned every single square inch of the bathroom. With his phone Mike snapped a picture of the other's prescription medicines, took one out of each and then put the bottles back on the shelf, before inspecting the pills, their shape, color and sizes. This was going to be his best coup so far, but he had to be careful, not to leave any trace of his involvement. 

He was on his way to get back to the gym, hoping to meet Erik there, when his burner phone rang and he immediately answered. 

“Mike.”

“Hi Al.”

“There's a man visitin' the city a few weeks from now.”

“Yeah?” 

“He's havin' trouble findin' a place to sleep.”

“Okay, give me anythin' you got,” the blond grinned and waited if there were more instructions coming. 

“Gonna send you everythin' you need. How's college?”

“Weird. Got a strange roommate.”

“How's Erik?”

“Alright. Workin' in the gym.”

“Where else. Take him with you, will you?”

“Will do.” 

“Bye Mike... oh, C.C. says you gotta visit.” 

“Yeah, we're gonna come 'round. Bye Al.”

He finished the call, moving the phone back into his pocket, sampling one of his roommate's pills, before leaving for the gym.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All those new possibilities ;)


	4. Chapter 4

He found Erik being talked to by multiple women, outwardly wanting him to show them an exercise, in reality all gawking at his impressive physique. Mike snorted, sitting down at the counter of the bar, waiting for him to finish the demonstration. When he walked over and saw Mike his face lost the blank stare, he had worn before, a wicked smile tugged on the corners of his mouth. 

“You look so fuckin' jealous”, he said, while rummaging behind the counter, trying to stay out of sight from the flock of admirers. 

“Fuckin' thirsty bitches”, Mike complained, stretching on the barstool: “Al called. He got a job for us.”

“Yeah? When? Where?”, the redhead put glasses in the dishwasher and cleaned the surfaces, nodding a greeting at new arrivals. 

“In a few weeks, in the city. One man”, Mike clarified, while he watched the redhead's abandoned admirers trying their best to lift the weights. 

A short smile ghosted over the Erik's face, before he resorted to his blank stare, when a young woman walked over to them. 

She was a pretty light blonde with long legs and a lithe frame. Looking like she didn't only do yoga for flexibility but strength as well. Smiling with perfectly white teeth, she ordered a chai latte, showing her tongue piercing, she immediately toyed with. 

“I'm Summer”, she introduced herself and Erik just pointed at the name tag he wore on his barely there muscle shirt: “Hi Erik. With a k. That's rare.” 

Mike nearly fell off the stool, trying to keep his laughter in check, feeling the unusual drug in his system run amok. It was obviously mood enhancing.

“Stevenson, the lady's talkin' to you”, he added, when Erik turned around, trying to ignore her after giving a nod to her order. 

“Erik Stevenson? That's a Scandinavian name, are you from Europe?” 

“Nah”, the redhead shook his head: “Family's originally from Norway though.”

“Cool, mine's from Sweden”, she smiled again, trying to force the other to look at her: “What do you study?”

“Civil engineerin'”, Erik said, looking at her with the well trained blank stare but Mike detected the murderous tendencies. 

“Alright, Mr. Stevenson, do you wanna join us after your shift?” She smiled again, but when he didn't reply as fast as she hoped, she turned towards the blond. “You know him? Is he always that... outspoken.” 

She seemed a little confused and Mike guessed she only seldom had to deal with people who didn't succumb to her looks. 

“Stevenson, the lady asked you somethin'”, he grinned but the other only shrugged, busying himself with working. 

“Might”, was all he muttered, while turning all the protein containers so they faced the customers. 

“Erik... for fuck's sake...”, Mike shook his head: “Sorry, he's not yet acclimatized.” 

“Sorry, I never wanted to be rude, what's your name?”, her smile was a little less bright, when she talked to the lanky blond, who didn't put that past her, since to her he probably looked too homeless to be cool.

“I'm Mike, Michael Sullivan”, he shook her hand and she grinned at his formal greeting. 

“Nice to meet you too. So you know the tall guy?”

“Yeah, went to school together”, Mike smirked and then pulled Erik closer with his wiry long arm stretched over the counter: “Come on. Give Summer anythin'.”

The huge man was busy preparing the ordered drink and finally looked up: “Can do. I'm off at six.”

“Great”, she beamed, flipping her hair back in a gesture of renewed self-confidence. 

Erik put the chai latte down, he'd just produced, and Mike was somewhat convinced there was a significant amount of spit in it. She wasn't too aware of her surroundings and wouldn't have noticed, because her eyes were fixed on three men entering. The girl took the beverage and threw some cash at the redhead sauntering over to one of the newcomers.

“Chase”, she smiled, walking up to the one in the middle. 

Chase was a muscular man, but in no way rivaling Erik. He had dark brown hair and equally dark eyes, his skin was a sun kissed bronze and when he smiled he showed his unhealthily bleached teeth. 

“Hi... did we meet already?”, he smiled brilliantly but his eyes weren't affected by it. 

“I'm Summer.”

“Oh, right yeah, totally forgot”, he laughed and the two other men joined in. 

Summer walked away a little offended by his indifference, when Chase called after her: “There's a party at our place this Friday. Checking out the freshmen. Wanna come?”

“I'll think about it”, she winked but didn't look completely reassured before she got back to the group of girls she had been with originally. 

Chase and his two bodyguards walked over to the counter trying to get Mike to leave his spot with a bit of jostling, but he didn't move an inch. 

“Who are you?”, one of the two other men, taller than Chase with short dark blond hair in a fashionable haircut asked. 

“Mike”, he answered and grinned. 

Their talk didn't last because Chase, obviously the leader of their little gang, called for Erik to serve him and his friends. 

“Come on big guy”, he grinned, when Erik just raised one of his eyebrows, before preparing the protein shakes they ordered: “Don't you talk?” 

“Ain't no need to”, the redhead was standing very tall, flexing his muscles and towering both of Chase's goons. 

“Don't be so disrespectful, don't you know who you're talking to?”, the other of the goons said, he was more stout than his company, but fit nonetheless, his brown hair hanging shaggily into a round face. 

Erik put the shakes down: “That's five bucks each, three, if you got the savings card.” 

“Let's start anew... Erik, why don't you come around on Friday too. Our fraternity's looking for new members and you seem a good fit”, Chase said, paying for the drinks and tipping generously.

“Will think 'bout it”, the redhead said, stretching his body, so he looked even taller. 

“Come on Stevenson, 's not like you gotta do shit”, Mike laughed and then jumped up from his stool, stretching. 

“You can come too, if you want”, Chase said, now checking the blond out, noticing his height, since he was also towering his company. 

“Yeah, I'll be there.” 

Erik shot him an evil look but the thin man just shrugged, walking over to one of the punching bags, where he wrapped his hands. 

Mike had started to train, when he felt the other get closer. Seemingly he corrected his stance, which was funny to the blond since he was the one who boxed longer and was all in all better at it. 

“Those assholes come here every day... they're shit people.” Erik grunted, while watching the other box: “Also we've got fuckin' plans for Friday...”

“Yeah, but we also gotta keep it low. And bein' invited to a party might open some doors.” 

“I don't like 'em.” 

“Figures. They're much like you, you know? Bullyin' self-assured assholes”, Mike snickered: “And I bet all my money on Chase secretly gettin' his ass plowed by the two airheads. Or at least he wants them to.”

“I'm not like 'em.” 

“Maybe... no longer”, Mike grinned and then hit the bag hard enough for it to split: “Sorry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More people = more opportunities ;)


End file.
